Inuyasha America
by anime1lover
Summary: This is how the story would have gone if Kikyou's reincarnation was from America. And it's me! So bare with the insane craziness and how different plus alike it is from the original. m for future things


Fanfic: Inuyasha 

Author: Anime1lover

Date started: August 09th, 2006

Date finished: August 11th, 2006

Story title: Inuyasha America

Chapter title: Part one: Generations change not everything...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, anything related to Inuyasha, or otherwise made by the creator of Inuyasha. So please do not flame me. I do however own this plot and the character Kimberly Higgs for she is me. Whahahahaha. Yah I'm good.

Preview: I just found out what the other half of my family is Japanese! Plus I found out because of my great grandma from my mom's bloodline I've inherited a shrine. Plus I have an aunt, a cousin, and a grandpa still living at the shrine. Odd thing though...I feel like I've been here before.

* * *

**Demona:** _Yay a truely interesting Inuyasha fanfic by yours truely..._

**anime1lover:** _Yah that's me._

**Demona:** _I was going to say me..._

**Inuyasha:** _Feh Demona you couldn't pull this off if you tried._

**Demona:** _Yah I could half breed!_

**Inuyasha:** _Mixed breed!_

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _You are both shutting up now! Or you are fired._

**Inuyasha and Demona:**_ Yes mam._

**Kagome:** _It's so kewl anime-san is like my counter part sense she has my same initials._

**Kamgome and anime:** _KH! Yay._

**Boss:** _Ladies..._

**Inuyasha:** _Hey now..._

**Boss:** _Ladies and Gentlemen like I tell ya every day work now talk later._

**All:** _Alright!_

**anime1lover:** _Like he said..._

**Kagome:** _Please read_

**Inuyasha:** _review or else!_

**Shippo:** _Inuyasha you idiot no or else._

**Demona:** _Anywho as always..._

**All:** _ENJOY!_

* * *

**Additional Notes:** This is a song I rewrote from my original version which was more of a break up song. So this is love style remix all about love. Yay! Also it's rewritten from the verision that appeared on under my account name there hakusakura. The journal title matches that of this fanfiction title. So yah if ya join you can easily find it. If you member search.

**_Song Title: Tell me a story (Love style remix)_**

_I use to dream of this person that make me laugh and cry _

_then that person disappeared in my life _

_I would hug my chest _

_hoping for the love to finally rest _

_I would start dreaming to past time away _

_but then I started to say_

_Chorus: Tell me a story of a different time _

_of when I was yours and you were mine _

_Tell me of a story of a different sky _

_when we dream our life away without a care as who, what, where, and why_

_I really do love that dreamy person in my mind _

_I still dream alot of that person usually all the time _

_but it seems lately I seem to go somewhere else _

_where my heart no longer aches, but finds you and everything else _

_you will be there in the end _

_let our journey together finally begin_

_(Chorus)_

_My heart was so using to breaking you think it stop this dreaming _

_but some how I keep on doing on this believing _

_Tell me why I can't stop, but I guess I won't because it's all I got_

_Tell me there's something waiting at the end of my tell _

_because everytime I fall my heart goes through hell _

_But I guess It's okay if I fall down _

_because I know you'll catch me before I hit the ground_

_Chorus special: Tell me a story of a different time _

_When I was yours and you were certaintly mine _

_Tell me a story of a different sky _

_when pass our time away without a care to who, what, when, where, and why _

_Tell me a story of a life when I was happy and you are still by my side_

_This is my tale it's never going to end, but that's okay because you told me a story  
_

_

* * *

**((Hi my name is Kimberly Higgs and I'm 17 years old. I just found what my mom decends from. She finally found the papers to her history before she came to the orphanage. It seems my great grandma my mom's mom came from Japan. She was an imigrant looking for a better future so she came here got married had my grandma. My grandma got pregnant at a too young age so since she wasn't married she had to give up my mom. That is how my mom got adopted and wound up marrying my dad and having me. Which is why my name initials KH are the same as the ones my aunt would have had if she had a girl. Oh yah forgot to mention I have an aunt, a cousin, and a really old but surprisingly active grandpa living up at the shrine plus home. From the recent letters I've recieved upon my aunt finding out she had relatives from her mom that her mother's mom is my great grandma's sister. So my aunt really is my aunt she is my mom's cousin in a general sense. But because my great grandma and grandma both were with full American English men. Our Japanese looks had gotten less to looking like we come from there. So anywho my Aunt Hoshi is her name Hoshi Higurashi has been telling me how excited she is to find out where her other great grandmother went and how she did with her life. She's also pleased that there is a female girl to inherited the shrine seeing how for some odd reason they've had few and the few they've had don't want it. Iya, how sad I mean it's so cool well it is to me anywho. She says she would have had a duaghter named Kagome Higurashi which is my same initials odd? I thought it was cool that me and her had so much in common. So much she was willing to pay for me to be transfer student and live out two years here. But I made it four thanks to begging to my dad and stepmom with added help from my aunt. When dad agreed to the first two years he wasn't too sure about the other. But I promised I use the first year to settle work a few like two good jobs. Then the next year I begin taking exams to different two year colleges. But I won't forget to have fun durring the two extra years. After that I'll sign up to become a legal resident after helping my best friend Britt move over here. That is my general plan, but anywho I'm so excited I packed right away I took what I really needed and really wanted. Which funny and oddly enough was generally my whole room. Yah I know odd. I had decided to leave two weeks and two days before summer would end. So that I could have time to hang out at the shrine and meet the family. Hopefully some major hotties too. Bonus! Well as I arrived at the airport dressed in my low rider jeans that I had doodle on previously plus a low cut v-neck shirt that was dark wood brown. My stepmom Mary and dad Bob walked up to me worryingly, but smiling as they said.))**_

Mom "Sweet be careful."

Me "I will of course."

Dad "Write to us okay?"

Me "Deffinately dad and if you like I'll email and call as well."

Dad "Good well you probaily should get going take good care of yourself."

Me "Dad no prob and love you all. See ya."

Steph **(my sis)** "See you cockbite!"

Mom "Stephanie."

Me "See ya dork."

**((I got on and at that moment they began crying. I waved at them happily while smiling. I missed them and was going to miss them more when I realized how badly things were going to change for me. I fell asleep and oddly enough had a dream okay freaky dream that left me wondering afterwards))**

* * *

_(:)Dream start(:)  
_**(A female wearing red and white priestess outfit slayed a demon with a single arrow. She had long black hair and dark almond brown eyes. She had a fair milk creamy skin color. But on her beautiful face was not a sigh of relief or even a smile, but an emotionless face. She finally aimed her arrow down and said as if to no one in particular.)**

Unknown prietess "Demon you may come down now. If you mean me no harm you may live, but if you mean harm I shall kill you."

**(A young demon man jumped down from the tree. He was wearing a red outfit with a white shirt underneath. He had dark black claws and no sandals. He had long silver white hair with black eyes. Plus he had dog ears on his head. Matching his white peach skin he was almost like a god. He was beatiful, but he wore a cocky ass smirk on his face as he said.)**

Unknown demon "Feh wench I just was amazed by your skills that's all."

Unknown priestess "You lie you seek the Shiko Tama don't you."

Unknown demon "You mean the jewel of four souls you know where it is?"

Unknown priestess "That I do. For I am intrusted to protect it. So why would I not?"

Unknown demon "Can I have it?"

Unknown priestess "Half demon fool why would I give a pure jewel to a demon like you? You could use it for evil?"

Unknown demon "Hey now! Don't be making fun of me you emotionless witch!"

Unknown priestess "You're right...I am emotionless aren't I?"

Unknown demon "Huh? You are one odd woman?"

Unknown priestess "May I ask your name half demon?"

Unknown demon "Quit calling me half demon! And it's Inuyasha."

Unknown priestess "I am Lady Kikyou and it is nice to meet you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha "Yah Kikyou same to you."

Kikyou "Good come here again I like to see you."

Inuyasha "Yah...I will."

_(:)Dream end(:)_

* * *

**((I woke up in my seat sitting up in a jerk. Even though it wasn't a nightmare it scared me because of how real it felt and how familar it felt. Today had been Friday I miss Britt she couldn't come because she had to clean her house and get ready for school to start. Gary and Paul had to work so they couldn't come. It sucks I miss them wish the could have seen me off. Well I have a few more hours till I land I think I'll stay awake by reading a book and listening to some tunes. Finally hours later I landed got off the plane a guy came by and said he take my lugage to the car waiting for me. Car waiting for me, where's the family waiting for me. I looked around until I spotted a small group of people holding a sign with my name on it. It was Aunt Hoshi, Souta, and Grandpa Higurashi waving happily at me. Grandpa had this look like he was going to play dress up or apprentice with me. Gulp!))**

Me "Hey Aunty I'm so glad we've met before and it's so kewl I've inherited a shrine."

Hoshi "I'm so glad they found my long lost older sister, okay cousin, but in my heart sister. She may not look like us much, but you know what mix breeding does people tend to not look like where they came from. Plus she is half and mostly English due to her father. But anywho it is so good to have you here."

Souta "Nice to meet you Cuz I'm Souta."

Me "I've read alot about you in Aunty's letters."

**((After we talked she shoed us into the car and drove imediately home. She really wanted to show me around. Grandpa wanted me to become his priestess assistant. The next two weeks went by fast. I learned alot about the Japanese culture, my family history, the language, and being a priestess thanks to Grandpa's constant begging. Finally the last day of summer I was looking for our cat Buyo. I love kitties, anywho I had Souta check the house while I went to the well shrine. Which oddly enough was sealed up. I asked Aunty about it and Grandpa, but both acted like I hadn't said anything which meant they knew more than they let on. But anywho I heard mewing from inside the shrine shack where the well was and there sitting on the boarded and sealed up door was Buyo. I sighed heavily and reached for the cat when the door began shaking suddenly. At that moment I knew my life was changed. Ecspecially when the door burst open and a skeleton of what looked like a demon centipede woman came out and grabbed me from behinde. She pulled me in as Buyo jumped from my arms. I was suddenly pulled into the well which looked like outer space now filled with stars and nothingness. Plus a glowing blue light, but I wasn't really paying much attention to that. I was more focused on how she was trying to eat me. Plus she kept ranting on.))**

Centipede woman "Give me the jewel...the jewel of four souls...give it to me woman!"

**((At that moment I freaked out and put my hand infront off me which sent a blue light out of it destroying her. I off course reappeared on what hopefully was back at home. I climbed out to see I was not in Tokyo anymore I was in the middle of fricken nowhere. Gulp! That's when I spotted the oddest thing attatched to the tree. It was a young boy with the exact looks of the guy in my dream. Who's name I have seem to forgotten. At this moment Steph say I have the memory and attention span of a goldfish. Sigh, anywho I got up and walked over to him. I had the sudden and pro foundly odd urge to grab his ears to see if they were real. So I climbed up the larged roots that were snared around him not at first noticing the arrow that was shot through the left side of his chest. I was now meer inches from his face when another urge came over me...to kiss him. Odd right? So I focused on touching his ears while saying outloud to myself.))**

Me "How odd they're attatched must be some hoax."

Unknown "You there what are you doing on Inuyasha tree?"

Me "Ehh?"

**((Before I knew it or could make up some good logical explanation to these people as to why I was messing with some boy. I was tied up and taken to a village. Obviously I had done something bad because this old lady priestess with white hair and an eye patch over her right eye kept glaring at me. I mean geez talk about tension in the air. Finally she set a bowl or beef/chicken and vegetable style curry along with sushi. I gave her this funny look and she says to me.))**

Old priestess "What not hungry?"

Me "Frankly yes...but I really can't eat all tied up now can I?"

Old priestess "S0orry about that. By the way my name is Kaede. May I inquire yours?"

Me "I'm Kimberly Higgs I reside in the town called Tokyo."

Kaede "I do not know of this Tokyo. Where is it located?"

Me **(:)thoughts(:)** _'I'm going to take a big wild guess and say I'm in the past. I mean the are wearing centuries old original Japanese clothes. It would also explain the barbian means of tying me up and weapons. Plus their housiny styles deffinately old school. Which means holy shit! I'm in ancient Feudal Japan! This is like straight out of the history book the Sengoku period, Feudalism "Warring states". So kewl...yah. My dream has come true more or less...except for the part of being taken for a criminal and interigated while being fed. Yah that wasn't apart of it. Anywho how am I going to tell grandma Kaede I come from 500 years from now...man this is going to be hard to explain.'_ **(:)thoughts end(:)**

Kaede "Miss Kimberly...hello."

Me "Oh heh heh spaced out for a sec it means I zoned out went into thought. Anywho let's say where I live is like a long long ways from here."

Kaede "Understandable."

Me "Really you bou...I mea how?"

Kaede "Your clothing it is not from this area."

Me **(to self)** "More like not from the era, but close enough."

Kaede "Since you weren't able to give the men who caught you an answer maybe you can answer me. What were you doing at Inuyasha tree in the forbidden forest?"

**_----At the tree----_**

**((Suddenly the boy or shall I say Inuyasha, but as I quoted early had forgotten his name was begining to slowly stir awake.))**

**_----Back with lovely oh me and old hag Kaede heh heh lol----_**

**((Suddenly screaming could be heard outside the hut when in a frightening and gross out experience a dead horse with a chunk of it missing was tossed through the roof. We of course screamed, but I was in more shocked when I realized who threw it. It was the centipede woman and she was back again. I of course told the villagers to run while I ran off in the direction of the woods. This of course made the centipede woman notice me and follow me allowing the villagers safety.))**

Kaede "She oddly reminds me of my sister...could she be?...Kikyou?"

**((With me I am running while screaming like a maniac. Without knowing I had just awoken my bigest change in my life.))**

**_----At the tree----_**

**((He suddenly opens his eyes with a sinister grin plastered on his face like he was going to get sweet revenge or candy. He suddenly says as he tilts his head up to look in my upcoming direction.))**

Inuyasha "I can smell her the scent of the one who killed me...is coming closer...Here she comes the one who pinned me to this tree 50 years ago. I know that blood anywhere it's Kikyou!"

**_----Back with the very frantic running me----_**

**((I was running like crazy when suddenly I hear someone say to me in a very cocky and rude voice.))**

Unknown **(at this point to me)** "Kikyou why you being so easy on that demon? Why not shoot it with one of your arrows? Huh being too easy aren't ya?"

**((I turned to see that the boy on the tree was moving his mouth, what a way to state the obvious. I was in so much shock from that I didn't see the centipede woman come up from behinde me grab me and bite a hole in my side. That amazingly healed instantly, but I was in too much shock in pain to realize it. She ate the flesh she had torn off all the while a round glowing light pink jewel fell from it. She looked down and glowed with joy while I on the other hand was being helped up by Kaede. Who the boy kept giving funny looks at like "Do I know you?". Yah me on the other part was doing that see if I'm really alive thing. I slapped lightly my chest, arms, legs, and face then I pinched myself. So when I said oww! I knew I was still alive, but with that centipede lady probaily not for long. She swallowed the jewel and began to shed her human okay not so much skin to become more hedious than before if she wasn't already ugly enough. She then looked at me, all the villagers, and Kaede with a new found hunger. Suddenly the boy spoke again this time with more anger and less sarcasim.))**

Unknown "Hey! Kikyou free me from this tree. I'll stop her."

Kaede "Inuyasha you speak, but that can only mean the spell is wearing off...or she really is Kikyou..."

Me "My name is Kimberly say it with me."

Inuyasha **(looking at me)** "You're right you aren't her. She was beautiful and intelligant."

Kimberly "I don't know weather to be insulted or glad you realized the truth..."

**((I was cut off when the centipede lady whipped her tail at us throwing up chunks of dirt, dust, and us. We landed on our butts, I of course was nearest to the tree. The villagers stood back up, mostly men so they began to fight her in futile attempt. She began killing them and eating them left to right. Finally I looked at the boy I presumed Kaede was calling Inuyasha and said to him.))**

Me "My name is Kimberly and the only reason I'm freeing you is so you can save the people by destroying the ugly lady."

Inuyasha "Feh I see..."

**((Suddenly the centipede lady wrapped her body around me and him squishing us into the tree. Let me tell you it was quiet painful. I looked up and once again I was dangerously close to his face. He gave me a funny look then he said.))**

Inuyasha "You mind freeing me now before we die crushed and chewed up later."

Me "Shut up and fine...I'll do it."

Kaede "Kimberly no!"

**((Too late lady I already wrapped my hand around the arrow which in the next five seconds disappeared in a burst of light. Then Inuyasha broke free which tossed me to the ground along with multiple pieces of Centipede woman. I saw it the jewel shard in the pile of her remains which I noticed were regenerating. Ewww how gross is that? Suddenly I had this funny feeling like someone was standing behinde me. I turned around with a fearful expression to see Inuyasha learing over me. He had a sinister look on his face as he flexed his claws. My eye and lower lip began to twitch in that odd manor you see alot when someone is totally freaked out. Did I forget to mention before hand when I was looking at the jewel Kaede told me it could give anyone mortal, god, or demon powers beyound imagination. Back to me cowering in fear and freakoutish thoughts. The next thing I know he's swiping at me with his dangerously sharp and quiet frankly deadly claws while saying.))**

Inuyasha "A mortal human shouldn't be trusted with Shikon Jewel."

Me "Hey now you're seriously trying to kill me aren't you?"

Inuyasha "Well isn't that stating the oh so obvious?"

Me "Thank so much mister sarcasim or should I say Inu yap yap."

**(Yo):**_That is a nick name my dad made up for Inuyasha Inu yap yap. I like it, it's rather funny don't ya agree_**:(Yo)**

Inuyasha "Wench!"

**((He slashes out at me making me run for mylife triping sliding on my stomach which by the way really really hurt. So I rand around the tree and when I came to a long I jumped okay crawl ran over it. Which at that moment a necklace came flying out of nowhere spining in a rotation like circle. It had little white fangs and mutiple black beads. It landed around Inuyasha's neck which made Inuyasha go 'huh?'. Suddenly Kaede yells out at me as I'm running.))**

Kaede "Kimberly utter a subduing spell!"

Inuyasha **(reaching out for me)** "You're mine now!"

Kimberly "A what...uhhh but I don't know any!"

Kaede "It matters not, just hurry!"

Inuyasha "Feh as if a human wench could subdue me!"

**((Man I gotta think fast or I won't be thinking ever again. Finally as I came over a log again one popped into my mouth.))**

Me "Uh...uh...sit!"

**_---boom!---_**

Inuyasha (replies at moment of impact to ground) "Augh!"

Me "Huh?"

**((I was now sitting on my legs on the ground looking at Inuyasha who's face was profoundly planted into the dirt beneath him. Suddenly a villager replies to Kaede.))**

Unknown villager "By sit...he was subdued!"

Kaede "Mmmhmm..."

Inuyasha "...'

**((Suddenly Inuyasha jerks up while holding out the necklace in an angry and pissed off manor. Can't say I wouldn't had done the same if I was him.))**

Inuyasha "What...what in all the hells...!"

Kaede "Spare your strength Inuyasha. Not all your power will lift those prayer-beads from your neck."

Inuyasha "You...withered crone!"

Kaede "Kimberly do your stuff."

Me "Sit boy!"

**_---boom!---_**

Kaede **(to the villagers)** "You may all return to the village now. The show is over."

Me **(:)thoughts(:)**_ 'Wow this is fun...'_ **(:)thoughts end(:)**

**((We eventually returned to the village where Kaede said she planned to give us a long talk. Pretty much in my time a lecture...geez how time changes things. Wow it's amazing. Why do I get the feeling things are going to get more hetic before they even attempt to get slightly better))**

* * *

((End of part one))

* * *

**Demona:** _That was quite entertaining._

**Boss:** _I love the Inuyasha whailing._

**Inuyasha:** _I hated being called Inu yap yap. It..._(**sniff**)_...insults my pride._

**Demona:** (**sarcastic**) _You poor poor beast._

**anime1lover:** _Anywho I enjoyed getting to be in Japan that is the most fun so far._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _Look if we wanna catch Family Guy we otta end this now._

**anime1lover:** _Alright guys take care and please tell me if you like more. Since I have the original thin comics that put together make the Inuyasha manga's not the ani-mangas, but yah. This story shall basically try to stick to that._

**Boss:** _Ending now..._

**anime1lover:** _Please once again read, review, and as always enjoy! Plus tell me if you want more. If you do you shall recieve._


End file.
